


Family Day Out

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request on the kink meme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> [Request: Jared/Jensen, 600 words or less, author’s choice kink. Sweet and simple—choice your favorite kink and write a fic about it in 600 words or less. And….GO!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96718.html?thread=37121998#t37121998)

He’s just released the catch on the restroom stall’s door when the door is shoved in; he catches a glimpse of cowboy boots and jeans before he is slammed face first into the wall, a hand wrapped around his throat.

“Don’t even think about calling for help,” is rasped into his ear as the person presses himself into Jensen and the hand at his throat tightens. There’s a brush of lips against his ear and he hears the catch of the stall door sliding into place, “If you do what I want, I won’t sneak into the women’s restroom and wait for your mother… understood?” Jensen’s body trembles in fear as he gasps for breath but he manages to nod.

“Good boy,” the hand at his throat eases up as the man pushes his hips more firmly into Jensen, he shudders when he recognises the outline of the man’s erection, “If I had the time I would fuck this plump ass of yours, just shove my cock into you and fuck you raw but,” and he stresses the ‘T’ as the hand at his throat moves to grip Jensen’s face and turn it towards him, “I’m gonna settle with fucking your pretty mouth, I want to feel those pouty cocksucking lips sliding over my cock.” He kisses Jensen them; harsh bites to his lips before sliding his tongue over them.

“On your knees,” he’s ordered as the man steps back, the hand at his face grabs a hold of his hair and turns him around before pushing down; Jensen is powerless to do anything but follow the instruction, falling to his knees painfully.

“Such an obedient boy,” is purred above him as the man bumps his erection into Jensen’s face. “Now undo my belt, button and zip, reach into my underwear and pull my dick out. You hurt me Jensen,” the hand in his hair tightens its grip, bringing tears to his eyes, “and I will follow you home and kill your family while you watch!”

Hands shaking, Jensen slowly does as he’s told; eyes wide in fear and bottom lip caught between his teeth. The man’s erection is angry red and warm and velvety and uncut and thinner yet longer than his, the veins protruding, and there’s fluid leaking from its tip.

“Open up,” the tip taps on his lips leaving behind some of the fluid, and Jensen reluctantly opens his mouth. “Cover your teeth with your lips, and remember what I said would happen if your hurt me.”

The man doesn’t wait for his reaction, just bucks his hips forward and shoves his cock into Jensen’s throat before pulling out and then fucking back in. His pace is relentless, and all Jensen can do is try not to choke and breathe through his nose. It’s not long before the man is coming down his throat as he groans, slamming his cock in as deep as he can.

The hand in his hair releases him as the man finally pulls off, “Fuck you look good; next time I’m in town I’ll look you up.” He pats Jensen on the head and then leaves; tucking himself away and fixing his clothes as he goes. Jensen counts to ten quickly before scrambling to a basin and washing out his mouth.

\-----

Later, when they get home, they’re surprised to find that their Dad’s youngest brother has come to visit for a few days. He hugs Jensen last asking softly, “Was I too rough baby?”

Jensen hides his flushed face in his Uncle Jared’s chest as he shakes his head no.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally forgot I hadn't posted this here... 
> 
> I've been working on the chapters for my incomplete fic but haven't finished any -_- RL has been hectic!


End file.
